


modern chemistry

by mimiwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimiwrites/pseuds/mimiwrites
Summary: Daichi and Kuroo have been teaching at the same university for some time now, friendly rivals in their subject. After constant flirting and beating around the bush, Kuroo finally decides to take a leap of faith. He will ask Daichi out, and hopefully not have to switch schools after.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	modern chemistry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joshllyman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/gifts).



> My Secret Santa gift for Kou <3 Merry Christmas!!!

Daichi prided himself on being an attentive professor, always doing his best to assess his students so he would better know what they need in class. He could tell when they were texting, or sleeping, or dozing off. He remembered every student's name and face, so he could tell that one person in the crowd did not belong there.

He did his very best to continue teaching as though nothing were out of the ordinary, as if a shady hooded figure was not currently sitting in the back row of his lecture hall. Perhaps he should be feeling more concerned that his professional rival was watching him, but his body betrayed him. Instead, he felt an excited sort of thrill. He gave his best effort to hide it and teach on, god forbid he adds to that man’s ego. 

The end of class doesn’t come soon enough. 

“Okay, now I know you’re all going to do the reading I assigned,” Daichi joked. He knew most of them don’t, but maybe that’s his fault for going over everything so thoroughly in class. “I’ll see you all next week.”

As the students began to shuffle out of the classroom, he made eye contact with the lurker in the back. Daichi smiled knowingly and nodded his head for the man to follow him into his office. He chuckled and rolled his eyes when he made a, ‘who, me?’ gesture before standing up.

Kuroo waltzed past the students on his way over, prowling down the stairs like a street cat with far too much confidence. Most of the students ignored him completely, only one or two giving a double take in his direction when they recognized him. 

Daichi crossed his arms and smirked when Kuroo approached. “Did you really think that disguise was going to work? With your hair?”

Kuroo grinned brightly. “Aw, Sa’amura, you can spot me out just like that?”

“What are you doing here, Kuroo?” Daichi dragged out his name in the same way Kuroo would say his. “Trying to spy on me? Steal my curriculum secrets?”

“Ha! Nothing that sinister,” Kuroo chuckled. “Just wanted to sit in. You’re a really good professor, you know. Very interesting.”

Daichi barked out a laugh and shook his head. “I wish my students felt that way.”

“Oh, I’d say they’re very interested,” Kuroo said lowly. “Perhaps not so much in the subject, though, as they are in who is teaching it.”

Daichi squinted in confusion. “Huh?”

“Sa’amura. All of them stare at your ass every time you turn around.”

Daichi’s face heated up immediately. “What?” he shouted.

“I mean, I can hardly blame them,” Kuroo carried on, enjoying how flustered it was making Daichi. “These slacks really compliment you.”

“Oh my god…” Daichi mumbled. “How embarrassing.” 

“Haven’t you seen your Rate My Professor score? You have the chili pepper rating.”

“My what?”

Kuroo blinked at him, nearly astounded. “You know… the website where students can rate professors and courses?”

“And I… have a chili pepper?” Daichi repeats. “What does that mean?”

“That you’re hot.”

Daichi nearly choked. 

“Your score is really high, though!” Kuroo encouraged. He pat Daichi on the back in support. “Your students really like the class, not just you.”

“Thanks…” Daichi muttered, still grappling with the fact that his students think he’s attractive. “Wait… how do you know what my rating is?”

“Unimportant,” Kuroo waved. “Anyway, that’s not why I’m here.”

“Then why are you here?”

Kuroo froze, feeling his nerves bubble up to the surface. “Um. To watch your lecture.”

“You already said that.”

“I did, didn't I?”

“Mhm.”

Daichi looked at him carefully. He could tell Kuroo had ulterior motives, he just couldn’t figure out what. Unless it was just to come and tease him, something Kuroo was not only fond of doing but very good at. 

“Anyway,” Kuroo said suddenly. “This your last class for the day?”

“Yup.”

“Great. Wanna get dinner with me?”

Daichi’s eyes widened, but only a little. That… wasn’t what he was expecting, but it wasn’t unwelcome. 

“Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good.” Daichi smiled, then narrowed his eyes a bit, unsure of himself. “For clarification, is this as colleagues, or as a date?”

“As a date.” Kuroo kept his voice steady, even as he was screaming on the inside. He had been working toward this ever since they first started working together.

Daichi was silent for a moment, before breaking out into a cheeky grin. “Does this mean you’re paying?”

Kuroo chuckled in relief. “Is that all you care about?” he teased. 

“Mhm, it’s true, I only like men for their money.”

“Well, sorry to disappoint you, my dear, but I only have a meager teacher’s salary.”

“I guess I’ll have to make an exception, then.” Daichi smiled warmly at him, and Kuroo’s heart melted. “Mind if I change into something more comfortable before we head out?”

“Go ahead,” Kuroo shrugged. He was definitely dressed more casually than Daichi, who was wearing slacks and a dress shirt. Kuroo wore the hoodie and jeans in a poor attempt to blend in with the students, but now he realized he was horribly underdressed for their date. At least Daichi didn't seem to mind. He preferred comfort and genuity, anyway. 

“Mind if I do it here?” Daichi asked, grabbing a cotton sweater from his coat rack. 

“That’s kinda backwards, isn’t it?” Kuroo smirked. “Getting you naked before dinner.”

“Shut up,” Daichi laughed. “I’m just changing my shirt, pervert.”

“So… after dinner, then?”

Daichi chuckled, but didn’t say no. Kuroo was a little worried he was moving too fast, that he was being too flirty. But this is how they always talked, it would be weirder if he didn’t. 

Daichi turned around and pulled off his shirt, draping it over the back of his chair. Kuroo meant to look away, to give him some privacy, but even he couldn’t help the quick curious glance. He ended up doing a double take so fierce he nearly pulled a muscle in his neck. 

“Hold on, hold on,” Kuroo gawked. “Is that… a tattoo?” He wasn't sure why he asked, it was very clearly a tattoo. A rather large tattoo of black wings covering the expense of his back. 

“Hm?” Daichi looked over his shoulder, getting a glance at Kuroo’s shocked face. “Oh, yeah.”

Daichi put on his sweater too quickly for Kuroo to really get a good look. When he turned around, he had a light pink dusting the tips of his ears. 

“Um, so,” Daichi scratched at his cheek. “I’m ready now. Where are we going?” 

“Well, where would you like to eat?” Kuroo asked as they headed outside. “I mean, what do you like to eat?”

Daichi looked away, almost embarrassed. “I know it’s not exactly fancy, but, uh. Ramen.”

“How homey.” Kuroo couldn’t help but smile, it seemed so like Daichi. “I can do that.”

“There’s a place I like that’s a short walk from here,” Daichi offered. 

“Lead the way.”

They talked about their classes as they walked, using the common ground as a way to overcome the shy nervousness they were both feeling. Kuroo wanted to hold his hand, but couldn’t work up the courage to reach out. Every time their hands were next to each other, it felt like a magnetic pull. It felt as though he had to physically resist the urge to reach out and interlace their fingers. But he didn’t want to make Daichi uncomfortable by moving too fast. He finally just got him to agree to dinner. 

They get to the restaurant and are able to get a small table in a corner. The place was a little cramped, but it smelled amazing, and the employees waved at Daichi when they walked in. He’d clearly been going there for a while, enough that they knew him by name. The servers even brought them a pitcher of beer without them having to ask, and seemed to know Daichi’s order as well. 

“So,” Kuroo drawled as he sipped on his beer. “Wanna tell me more about that secret tattoo of yours?”

“It’s not exactly a secret,” Daichi chuckled. “I just don’t go around with my shirt off at work.”

“Still, never expected you to have a tattoo like that.”

“And why’s that? Think I’m too much of a goody two shoes or something?”

“Oh, no, I know you a bit better than that,” Kuroo grinned. “I’ve gotten to know your mischievous side.”

“You have, haven’t you.” Daichi sighed, deciding to entertain Kuroo. “I got it right before I moved here. I wanted to do something symbolic as my final send off. I guess I just liked the idea of spreading my wings and flying.”

“Wow,” Kuroo breathed. That was a much more meaningful answer than he was expecting. “Why crow’s wings?”

Daichi flashed him a sly grin. “What is this, 20 questions? When do I get a go?”

“Ok, ok, sorry,” Kuroo chuckled. “Watcha wanna know, Sa’amura?”

“Why are you at our university?” Kuroo’s eyes widened at the question, taken aback. Daichi saw his surprise and clarified. ”Don’t get me wrong, I love the place, but I know you can go anywhere. I’ve read your publications.”

“You’ve read my publications?” It shouldn’t have, it really shouldn’t have, but knowing that Daichi read his papers released butterflies in his stomach. 

Daichi scratched at his cheek again and smiled impishly. “Well, yeah. They’re really good.”

“Oh. Well, thank you.” Kuroo was touched. “That means a lot to me coming from you.”

“Honestly, I’m surprised you haven’t been offered positions at more prestigious universities.”

“Well… I have. Received offers, that is.”

“And you turned them down?” Daichi asked in surprise. “Why? They’d definitely be able to pay you a lot more.”

“Well…” Kuroo sighed, a small smile creeping on to his face without him realizing it. “I care a lot about our university. The students are great, they just need someone to believe in them, you know?” Kuroo shook his head amiably. “I mean, of course you do. I’ve seen you interact with your students, always going above and beyond.”

“What are you talking about?” Daichi asked innocently, taking a large sip of beer. 

“Leading study sessions in the library when you’re off the clock, buying your students steamed buns all the time.”

“Well… I know what it’s like to be a starving college student.” He was modest, perhaps too much, but it made Kuroo like him even more. 

“Yeah,” Kuroo agreed. “And I think those kids deserve as good an education as the ones who can afford expensive schools. And…”

“And?” Daichi repeated. 

“And there’s still a lot for me, here.”

“Yeah?” Daichi looked at him with hopeful eyes, so bright Kuroo had to look away after just a few seconds. 

“Yeah. Okay, my turn. How have I not seen you date anyone in all the years we’ve worked together?”

“Phew,” Daichi shook his head. “I’m gonna need another beer before I get into that one.”

They both laughed, and it was then that Kuroo noticed Daichi had two beers in the time it had taken him to get through half of one. He knew he was a slow drinker, but still, he was impressed. 

“Um?” Kuroo motioned toward the beer. “Hello?”

“I know, I know,” Daichi said, a little embarrassed. “I like beer probably too much. I really ought to drink less, I’m not in college anymore.” He paused, then quickly added. “I mean, I am, but…”

The two of them erupted into laughter. 

“My mom keeps warning me I’m gonna get a gut…” Daichi sighed. 

Kuroo shot him a seductive grin. “I think you’d look rather good with a gut.”

Daichi laughed half-heartedly and rolled his eyes. “Come off it.”

“I’m serious! I don’t think there’s a thing you could do that would make you less…” Kuroo waved in Daichi’s general direction.

“Less… what?” Daichi questioned, not following. His body had always been a bit of a sore subject, years of repressed body image issues. And while he’d gotten over most of it, he still carried some doubts.

But Kuroo only smiled at him, sweet and genuine. “Handsome. Gorgeous. Sexy. Take your pick.”

That made Daichi almost speechless. He didn’t expect Kuroo to come right out and say it. Usually they teased and flirted but now, on an actual date, it all seemed so much more real. 

“Well. Um.”

“You’re so cute when you blush,” Kuroo cooed, causing Daichi’s face to go another shade deeper. 

“It’s the beer!” Daichi grumbled in defense. They both knew it wasn’t. And Kuroo liked this game far too much to give it up now.

He leaned forward, so that he was practically purring into Daichi’s ear. “Sure it is, Sa’amura.”

Daichi nearly blew a fuse and pushed Kuroo’s face away roughly. He attempted to hide his face in his hands, impossibly more embarrassed than before as their server dropped off their ramen at the table. He felt like he was a fumbling teenager in high school on his first date with his first crush. At least Kuroo thought it was endearing. 

The rest of dinner went by with less mortification, although they didn’t stop teasing each other. It was hard not to, it just felt so easy. They ended up talking for hours, until closing. They both had a pleasant buzz, from both the beer and each other’s company. Kuroo did pay, even as Daichi protested that he was only joking earlier and he’d happily split the bill.

“You can get the next one,” Kuroo told him. Daichi’s sudden silence almost made him worry he’d assumed too much. But then a smile was adorning Daichi’s face as he looked up at him.

“It’s a deal.”

They walked to a nearby park and took a seat on an empty bench. The night air was cool, which was welcomed considering how warm they both felt. Kuroo fidgeted nervously, unsure of what to do now. He wanted to hold Daichi’s hand, to kiss his face, to take him home. But what if that was too fast? Sure, they’d known each other for a while now, and had been flirting for about just as long, but he really didn’t want to push Daichi too much.

Kuroo was suddenly being forced out of his thoughts as he felt Daichi grab his fingers softly with one hand, and the back of his neck with the other. Daichi pulled him in, his intentions clear, but giving Kuroo enough time to pull away if he wanted. When Kuroo’s eyes drooped near shut, he understood that as his green light, and brought their lips together.

Kuroo tightened his hand around Daichi’s and rested his free hand on one of Daichi’s thighs. The kiss was perfectly sweet, and hot, and lovely, and Kuroo felt himself practically melt into it. When they parted, Daichi stayed close, his breath warming Kuroo’s face.

“There’s your answer, by the way,” Daichi whispered.

“Huh?” Kuroo was having trouble having any thoughts at the moment that didn’t immediately revolve around kissing Daichi.

“From earlier. To why I haven’t dated anyone, until now.”

“Oh,” Kuroo mumbled. A moment passed. “Oh,” he repeated, his eyes widening and his cheeks burning hot. 

“Uh huh,” Daichi nodded.

They leaned back in for another kiss, this one deeper than the previous. Years of pining were finally finding release. Kuroo hooked his hand under Daichi’s knee, encouraging Daichi to wrap his leg around his own. Daichi let go of his hand in favor of cradling his face, pulling him as close as he could get him while being confined to the laws of physics. 

“Hey,” Kuroo said breathlessly when they pulled apart. Daichi kissed up his neck to his jaw. “Uh. Can we—“

“Get outta here?” Daichi finished for him. “I don’t live too far, if you wanna…”

“Yes.”

They held hands on the way back to Daichi’s apartment. It took longer than it should have because they kept stopping to make out. They didn’t stop kissing when Daichi fumbled with his keys at the door, or when they got inside and kicked off their shoes, or as they stumbled to the bedroom.

“I’d really like to get a closer look at that tattoo,” Kuroo mumbled as he kissed Daichi’s neck. He slid his hands under Daichi’s shirt and rubbed his hips, kissing his way back to his mouth. Daichi’s skin was scolding, soft, and so very perfect. So much better than he’d ever imagined. “Really take in all the detail. Give it the attention it deserves.”   
Daichi chuckled breathlessly against Kuroo’s lips. “Yeah, let me help you with that.” Kuroo didn’t let go of Daichi’s hips when he leaned back to pull off his sweater. “Kinda unfair if I’m the only one with my top off. I’m gonna end up removing all my clothes before you.”

“Oh, it’s a competition you want, is it?” Daichi smirked up at him playfully, and Kuroo returned it. They practically raced to get their clothes off and fell back onto the bed in each other’s arms. 

“I’m so glad you finally asked me out,” Daichi sighed happily. 

“You’ve been waiting?”

“For ages.”

“Well,” Kuroo kissed him sweetly, savoring the shape of Daichi’s lips, the way he tasted, the way he seemed to fit perfectly against him. “Thank you for waiting. Sorry it took me so long.”

“Guess that just means we gotta make up for lost time.”

Daichi looked at him with that mischievous glint in his eye again, but there was something else there too. Something soft, and adoring. Daichi leaned in for another kiss, and who was Kuroo to deny him?

They spent the night getting to know each other in new ways, making sure no part of each other went forgotten. They were a tangle of limbs come morning, and Daichi found himself waking to someone pressing languid kisses to his shoulder and the back of his neck.

“Morning,” Daichi mumbled. He turned so that he could face Kuroo and kiss him properly. A slow, unrushed thing as they both continued to wake up fully.

“Mm, so warm,” Kuroo hummed, snuggling his face into the crook of Daichi’s neck. “I can stay here all day.”

“Not a bad way to spend a Saturday,” Daichi agreed with a smile. Kuroo froze, then gave him a quizzical look. “What?”

“Um. It’s Friday.”

It took only two seconds for Daichi to process that new information, and then he was suddenly leaping out of bed. “Fuck! I have a class!” He glanced at the clock, and cursed again. “Oh my god, oh my god, I’m so late, it should’ve started like five minutes ago! ”

Kuroo couldn’t help but laugh as he watched Daichi create a tornado in his room. Daichi nearly tripped while pulling on his pants. He grabbed the first shirt he could get his hands on, which happened to be Kuroo’s hoodie. He nearly ran out of the apartment, not even bothering to brush his hair or teeth, but then came back into the bedroom quickly to give Kuroo a tender kiss.

“Wanna grab breakfast when you’re finished?” Kuroo asked, amused.

Daichi looked at him apologetically, this is not how he wanted to spend their first morning together. “Please.” He gave Kuroo one last kiss before rushing out the door. 

Kuroo stared at the empty space with a smile. There was a fullness in his heart that was entirely Daichi. He was looking forward to spending more time with him, especially now that some of that time could be spent kissing. Kuroo chuckled to himself as he closed his eyes and sank back into Daichi’s bed. He was going to have to smooth some ruffled feathers at breakfast. Daichi was going to be really upset when he realized there were visible hickeys all over his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I purposely left out what subject they teach so that you can decide that for yourself. I hope you liked it! <333333
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/fakeanimeboi/)


End file.
